


The Merlin Lord of the Rings Crossover of Doom

by NordicWimp (CaerDwyer)



Category: Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Edited Years Later, basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaerDwyer/pseuds/NordicWimp
Summary: Lyra Jones falls into Moria on a Tuesday morning but she's not alone. Arthur and Merlin have also fallen in. Can they stick together and help the battle of middle-earth? Can Lyra get over not being able to fight like a Mary-Sue? Let's find out...Updated version of the original posted on Fanfiction.net





	The Merlin Lord of the Rings Crossover of Doom

Camelot was quiet, very quiet. Gwen went to the water pump as she did every morning. She serenely filled her bucket as the sun rose and birds sang softly in the distance. Random guards shuffled about and villagers of that same randomness did peasanty things. Smoke issued from the stone chimneys and two blue birds flew across the castle scene.I know what your thinking now, as an incredibly intelligent and sophisticated author, that this all sound incredibly normal and slightly boring. However this scene would soon change. When the sun shone at high noon, camelot's famous alarm bells suddenly rudely disturbed the peace.

Uther Pendragon was in an incredibly foul mood. Where the hell had his son gotten to and what on earth had happened to his servant? Something was not right. Arthur had disappeared without a trace. The random shuffling guards had reported no sightings of him leaving the castle and no one else had seen him. Uther paced around his sons chambers looking for any signs of where Arthur might have gone. It was then he spotted a neatly folded, white piece of paper on Arthur's bed. It had a large red seal on it and stately script, which read: "To Mr. King Uther Pendragon" He picked up the red sealed and opened it.

  Dear Mr. Uther Pendragon,

Hello You're Highness! You may have noticed the disappearance of your son and his so called "manservant". We apologize for the inconvenience but it is important for you to note that we have sent your incredibly hot son and his adorable servant to another world. We have done so for our annual prank on our co-time travel police force: Section C UGA Charlie 8865. We apologize for the inconvenience and would like to inform you that you can't declare war on us. We have a space station and lasers. We love using the lasers so just chill out...

"What?!" Uther yelled, growing enraged at whoever these mad people were for kidnapping his son. Whoever wrote this obviously had a twisted and unstable mind. In spite of his disgust for whoever wrote this letter, he continued reading the letter. 

Really, they'll be perfectly fine. We've also sent someone known as a "Fangirl" to protect them. She knows the whole plot of the Lord of the Rings by heart. She'll be able to navigate this world like a pro.

Yours truly, the members of the Universal Time Travel Police Force: Section B; Sector UGA ALPA 9964 (The keepers of all events occurring within the medieval time streams of planet earth) 

P.S Unfortunately the world we sent your son and his servant to, known as "Middle-Earth", is currently entering a major war but rest assured they will be back in one piece at a later date. P.P.S: We also have taken note that you seem to hate "Magic". What's your problem? Magic is awesome. You can create magical sparkly butterflies with it. BUTTERFLIES THAT SPARKLE! Please know that we are doing everything in our power to add more of it to your life.

The king of Camelot was shaking in anger and almost ready to explode. He crumpled the letter and shouted as loudly as possible for the guards. The bells still tolled as Camelot descended into chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

 Lyra woke up on hard ground, very hard ground. Hard ground that could never ever pass for a carpet. She kept her eyes closed, not knowing if she would want to see where she was. Her head throbbed as she curled hand into a fist.

"Ugh…" She groaned. Lyra tried to go through the events from the start of the morning to lying on the hard, non-carpeted ground. Then it clicked, after going over the memory of nice crunchy toast, she had walked through the doorway into her morning advisory and had fallen. That was rather weird, who falls into advisory? She hadn't tripped, as she had done the previous morning, but fallen…. She couldn't stand it any more and rolled over on her back.

' _What the hell am I going to see?_ ' She thought to herself. Opening her eyes she looked up at a rocky ceiling. Several stalactites loomed overhead and she swore she could see something sparkle in them. After she had taken in the ceiling, she looked to her side and froze. She was on the edge of a cliff that fell off into an endless chasm. Breathing hard she began edging away from the chasm, once she was far enough away she took a deep breath.

"Okay, right. Phew…" she muttered and carefully stood up to get a better view of where she was. It was dark, pitch black and the only source of light was coming form the Iphone laying besides her ridiculous black and neon green argyle backpack. Her sister said it was tacky, it totally was too, but Lyra loved it all the same. 

After flicked the flashlight switch on her phone, Lyra discovered she was on a platform in front of scarily narrow bridge. Beyond the bridge was a cavern that seemed to go on forever.

' _Hang on_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _This is Moria._ ' She stared and the Dwarvish carvings on the near by pillars opened mouth. This had to be the single most spectacular thing that she had ever seen or dreamed. 

Lyra looked back at her phone and saw her usual Tardis background. The phone felt so solid in her hand, and the light began to hurt her eyes with the dark closing in on her. It was all too real to be a dream; she looked at her surrounding again in awe. After gaping long enough she decided to do something and look around. She may have been in her dream world but it was also the super duper dangerous part of it. She didn't know how to navigate her way through here, but hey, she could try. Lyra slung on her back pack and held her phone's light aloft. She looked at the narrow bridge and sucked in a breath.

" _Dwarves really need to get the concept of handrails going,_ " she thought to herself.

* * *

 

Arthur awoke to someone shaking him and yelling his name.

"Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!" He slowly lifted himself from his lying position and held his head in his hands.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked again.

"What, Merlin?" the prince groaned.

"You wouldn't happen to remember what happened to us, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up but then his eyes widened as looked up to see several massive pillars. He jumped up, still staring.

"How? What?"

"I don't know how we got here. I just remember a flash and then waking up here." Merlin said.

"What were we doing before though? Fighting a sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"No, I don't think we were." Merlin said, thinking hard. "Well, what then?" Merlin looked around and spotted Arthur's crossbow lying beside him.

"We were going hunting?" Arthur suggested.

"Wait, I remember now. We went out in the morning and once we got to the forest it started raining." Merlin finished.

"And then the storm happened. Then a flash of lighting and we were here." Arthur concluded. Merlin nodded.

"We still have no idea where we are." They both looked up at the vast caverns.

"I know." Arthur said severely.

* * *

 

Yes!" Lyra yelled as she ran up a bunch of stone stairs to three large doorways. This was the one place, she would never get lost. She had memory of this place and was using it. The last few hours were incredibly frustrating and terrifying. After taking several wrong turns, nearly fallen into a chasm, almost running into a horde of goblins, and tripping over steps she had finally made it to a point she recognized. The only nice thing about her journey was that she found a piece of Mithril ore, but that was then ruined by the nearly being caught by goblins. Lyra shook away the memory of how badly the goblins stunk and started down the door the fellowship had taken in the movie.

"Always follow your nose!" She said to herself with a small smile on her face. She continued to hold the Iphone up, which she knew would only last so much longer. Lyra hoped the bridge of Khazadum wasn't too far off, else the lack of Dwarven hand rails was going to be an even bigger problem. 

* * *

 

"So, do we have any Idea if this is the right way?" Arthur asked holding up a torch they had found and lit with the flint they had.

"Nope." Merlin replied.

"Well this is the most unsuccessful hunting trip we've ever had. Especially if we end up dying in these tunnels." Arthur muttered. After doing their best to find their way they had ended up in even more tunnels. They were of course going the wrong way, going deeper and deeper into Moria.

"That's a depressing thought," Merlin said looking around at the walls.

"Have you got anything better, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Well were not dead yet." Merlin pointed out.

"No, but we hardly have any supplies. If we can't get out soon, were going to die of starvation."

"Well, we'll get out then." Merlin said.

"How?" Arthur asked. Merlin never got a chance to answer. There was something barreling down the tunnel.

* * *

 

Lyra was getting sleepy as she walked down the tunnels. She wondered how long she had been down here now. Surely it had been at least a day since she started. She wasn't even sure if she was near the Dwarven city or a horde of Goblins, again. Then as she looked ahead she could see a light steadily getting brighter. "Dang it." She whispered to herself. She didn't really have a place to hide from orcs or whatever was coming down the hallway. Before she could really panic, she heard voices. Human Voices! Not raspy, scary Orc snarling. Sarah put the Iphone in her pocket and began running down the tunnel.

"AH!" Merlin yelled surprised as he looked down to see a girl hugging his middle.

"Ah! Oh My God! People!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Would you mind telling us who you are and getting off my servant?"

"Yes, I would mind!" The girl mumbled into Merlin shirt. Arthur blinked.

"Could you please get off Merlin?" The girl finally removed herself from Merlin.

"Sorry, but if you had gone through what I just went through, you would be the one hugging me."

"What exactly have you been through?" Arthur asked.

"I've been wandering around these tunnels for hours trying to get out."

"So have I and didn't jump you." Arthur replied.

"You didn't get a chance to, I was already hugging him." The girl said. Arthur looked annoyed.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Lyra, Lyra Jones and Oh, wow." Lyra suddenly looked stunned as she looked form Arthur to Merlin.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be King Arthur would you?"

"Prince Arthur." he replied.

"Prince! Sorry, Prince. I do that occasionally. You can blame Monty Python for that if you like…"

"Monty Python?" Arthur asked.

"Yea, that's a long story. It's better left untold," Lyra said taking in a breath.

"Lyra, where exactly are you from?" Merlin said, finally getting over being hug ambushed.

"Em, it's a place called The United States of America," she said.

"And where exactly is that?" Arthur asked gesturing with his torch.

"It's a long way from here and Camelot."

"And could you possibly explain…" Arthur broke off, unsure of how to ask his question.

"Explain what?"

"What you're wearing."

"It's my school Uniform."

"Your what?" Merlin asked.

"It is an assortment of clothing worn daily at an institutional learning center."

"Wha….?"

"Just, I'm not from Camelot and stuff is different there. Anyway, I think all of us should focus on getting out rather then arguing here" She said quickly.

"Fine then, I suggest you… what's your name again?" Arthur asked.

"Lyra," she supplied.

"… come with us." He finished. Merlin and Arthur began to head in the direction Lyra had just come from.

"Where are you to going." Lyra asked. She hand't moved an inch.

"This way." Arthur replied.

"That's the wrong way."

"How would you know?" Arthur said annoyed.

"I've been wandering around that way all day. Trust me, this way." Lyra said and then started walking in the right direction.

"Well, do you know the way out... that way?" Merlin asked.

"Sort of."

"Do you know where we are?" Arthur asked. "

Yes, I do. This is Moria in the land of Middle-Earth. It's a big place full of caves that you can get lost in and probably die, so lets not waste time and go."

She then started off down the tunnel.

"Middle-Earth?" Arthur whispered. The two shared a look before following the mad girl.

"Were back where we started!" Arthur exclaimed. Lyra however wasn't listening.

"This is brilliant! I am walking into a Dwarvish city!" She ran ahead of the two and spun around to look at the massive columns.

"Dwarvish City?" Merlin asked.

"Yep, this is Moria. The ancient halls where Durin once lived, according to Mr. Tolkien himself." Lyra said walking backwards while facing the two.

"You're a complete lunatic. Even worse then Merlin." Arthur said exasperated.

"Come on, Arthur. Do you honestly think regular humans built this?"

"Do you mean magic?" Arthur asked darkly.

"Well, are dwarves technically magical?" Lyra asked quite seriously.

"I have no idea. Dwarves were only in stories anyway."

"What do you think, Merlin?" Lyra said giving him a look.

"How should I know?" Merlin said quickly.

"I dunno." She replied sarcastically. Lyra then spotted a squarish, Dwarvish doorway. Oh, did she remember that room. The only problem with it was there was no light shining onto floor but it was still definitely Balin's tomb.

"Hey, guys. I think we should take a look in there." she suggested, gesturing to the room.

"I thought you said we needed to get out of here?" Arthur complained.

"Yes, I did but we need to go in there first." Lyra then ran into the room and the Camelot people followed. She gazed around at the place where the famous troll attack took place. The sounds from the scene seemed to echo around her. However, It didn't seem like it had even taken place yet. A skeleton was perched on the well and Balin's tomb wasn't smashed. Unless Orcs had redecorated the place, it was undisturbed.

"What on earth happened here!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Exactly what it looks like. The remnants of a battle and a whole lot of dust." Lyra said without looking at them. She looked up at the window, it was dark and she realized it was probably late at night outside. She had no chance of navigating to Lorien in the dark. They were better off in here.

"Well, guys. I have a new plan and it involves staying the night here," She said turning around to face them.

"You expect us to stay here with the skeletons."

"Look its night and I have absolutely no chance of getting somewhere remotely safe if I can't even see where I'm going." Arthur nodded.

"Well, since you're our guide supposedly…" He looked towards Merlin.

"We have no other option then to do as you say, we'll spend the night here." And so they did. They picked the least skeleton laden patch of ground and hit the hay. Lyra had never been more uncomfortable in her life using the neon backpack as a pillow, but after wandering around for so long she was out in minutes.

* * *

 

"Go away," Lyra mumbled. Someone was shaking her shoulder. It was incredibly rude.

"Lyra, There's someone else here with us." Merlin whispered.

"It's the fellowship." She said burying her face into her backpack.

"The what?" Merlin asked.

"Fellowship," She mumbled. Then Lyra realized what she was saying.

"Gimli!" a voice yelled and suddenly a Dwarf burst into the room. Arthur shouted in alarm and drew his sword.

"Arthur? No, wait! ARTHUR NO!" Lyra yelled. But, the Prince was already brandishing his sword at the Dwarf. 

"Get back strange creature!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur! No! You can't kill Gimli! STOP IT!"

"Sarah! Get out of the way! It's a Dwarf!"

"Yea, I know! But it's a cool Dwarf! Chill man!" Lyra grabbed the hilt of the sword. Arthur gritted his teeth and tried to shove her off.

"Merlin! Help me out here!"

"What?" Merlin said. He looked confused by everything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COUSINS TOMB!" Aragorn burst into the room and was bewildered to see the strangest site he had ever seen. Gimli stared angrily enraged at three people in the center of the room. A man in chain mail was holding a sword and a girl in bizarre clothes desperately holding the sword at the hilt.

"Arthur, seriously. Stop!" 

"Get off!"

Gandalf coughed. Lyra and Arthur turned their heads to look at the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" Lyra smiled, although still gripping the sword hilt.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, If you could be so kind as to put down your sword my friend. Gimli is in a rather distressed state and I apologies for his rash actions." Arthur didn't move and Lyra still held the sword hilt. Aragorn and Boromir had their swords out and Legolas had an arrow notched.

"Arthur, put the sword down. We're freakin outnumbered and they're all bad asses," Lyra said.

"They're also not going to hurt us, so please put it down."

"Well, you let go of it first." Arthur said annoyed. Lyra let go of it very slowly just in case he changed his mind. He immediately tugged it back and put it in its sheath.

"What brings three travelers to these dark places?" Gandalf asked in a commanding tone.

"Well, we don't really know exactly." Arthur said. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. As for how we got here the only thing were sure of is that Merlin and I were hunting this morning. It started thunder storming and we went into a cave for shelter. Then there was a bright flash of light and we were here."

"Who is Merlin?" Aragorn asked, his sword was still drawn and pointed at Arthur.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin said stepping out of the shadows.

"What about you?" Boromir said pointing to Lyra. "Where are you from?" "I'm Lyra from… America. I've got the same story as they do. I opened a door and there was flash of light. Poof! Here I am in the super duper dark caverns."

"Are you sure you're from America? You seem to know my name and I have never heard of such a place," Gandalf asked.

"Um, once of those blue wizards visited America a while back. He told me all about middle earth and said to say hi," Lyra lied, still not sure of what she was supposed to say. Gandalf eyes sparkled as he looked over Lyra. 

_'You know I don't think anyone can lie to this guy._ ' she thought. Lyra supposed she and the wizard would have a chat later.

"I have not heard of Camelot either but I suppose the flash of light may have something to do with it," Gandalf concluded.

"I've got a question. Is this really middle-earth?" Arthur asked.

"How did you…?" His eyes then flicked to Lyra who grimaced.

"Oh, yes. I would trust your strange companion if I were you," He said.

"Told you," Lyra said triumphantly.

"Shut up." Arthur fired back. Everyone eventually relaxed and everything was quiet except for Gimli's loud sobs over his dead cousin. Gandalf walked over to him and read over his shoulder.

"Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria."

"I'm sorry, Gimli. I always did like him in the Hob… stories I was told." Gimli simply nodded and continued to sob in front of the grave.

"Is he going to be alright?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, we'll just give him a moment." Aragorn said looking around the tomb.

"Merlin," Lyra whispered, coming next to him.

"What?"

"Right, Be ready to be attacked and then run for your life." Merlin looked horrified.

"Are you going to tell me what will be attacking?" Merlin asked.

"You'll learn pretty soon. Just get ready for it."

"What are you two idiots whispering about?" Arthur said rather loudly causing the entire fellowship to look up.

"Quiet!" Gandalf snapped at him.

"We're whispering about your complete cluelessness," Lyra said with a smile. Merlin snorted and Arthur thwacked him on the head.

"What was that for, Lyra was the one who said it," Merlin pouted.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur whispered and thwacked him again. The three of them then realized that the entire fellowship was continuing to stare at them.

"America and Camelot must very strange lands," Boromir muttered.

"Will you three let us continue then?" Gandalf was holding the incredibly battered book of dwarvish records.

"Sorry. My companions and I will try and be quiet," Arthur said in his stately, official prince voice.

"Let's hope so, or we shall be stuck in the dark of Moria forever," Gandalf muttered.

"Since when did I become your companion?"

"Since you became our guide." He continued to read the ominous and dark text until he finally reached the end of the text.

"Drums, Drums in the deep. They are coming…" Everyone began talking fast and trying to figure out to do while Lyra, Merlin, and Arthur kept quiet in the corner.

"Okay, Arthur. Do you know what and Orc is?" She whispered urgently.

"No, why is it important?" He whispered back.

"Not really important. They're just these mutated weird Goblin like creatures that live in here."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!" Merlin demanded.

"Would you really want to know that when you went to sleep last night?" A loud bang sounded from the corner and everyone jumped, except for Lyra.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"That was Pippin…" Lyra said quietly. Lyra then realized Frodo was staring at her. She hadn't really noticed him before.

"Fool of a took!" Gandalf said slamming the book. "Next time throw yourself in and save us from your stupidity!" Lyra snorted and found everyone staring at her again.

"What?" she asked. "Stop staring at us." They all looked away and Merlin tried to keep a smile hidden. That smile was soon gone though as the loud sound of drums began echoing though the room. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Arthur ran to the door.

"Ah!" Arthur yelled as an arrow whizzed passed him and buried itself in the wood of the door.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir lamented.

"Ah, crap! I just realized I'm not mary-sue and can't magically use a sword." Lyra said. "What is a Mary-Sue?" Legolas asked.

"It's you in female form!"

"Lyra, Merlin. Stay back!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, don't get killed!" Lyra yelled back.

"You to!" Lyra picked up and Orc scimitar that was stuck in a Dwarf's ribs and tossed it to Merlin.

"This should be fun." she said, trying to find some sort of defense.

"This is most definitely not fun," Merlin said, shaking his head.

"At least it's not boring!" Lyra protested. Then a cave troll and a large number of orcs burst through the door.

"Alright, I agree with you. This is not fun…" And so the onslaught began… Lyra was knocked a side and the orc stood over her ready to finish it.

"Ah!" Boromir yelled and the orc was dead. Lyra rolled over and grabbed up the scimitar. There came another one but this time Lyra's hand caught his sword arm and embedded her own sword in his stomach.

"Take that! You mud spawned, weevil!" She wrenched out the sword and looked at the black blood.

"That's disgusting. How does black blood even work?"

"Get back!" Arthur yelled as a much larger goblin came up to her. She jumped back as he took up the fight. Lyra managed to take down some of the smaller orcs but she kept nearly getting killed. Arthur was getting annoyed.

"Merlin! Keep Lyra from getting herself killed!" And so she found herself between Merlin and Arthur, until eventually Frodo was stabbed.

 _'Is it over already?'_ Lyra thought to herself. The fellowship began hacking and stabbing like crazy people/elves/dwarves/hobbits/wizards. Lyra threw the scimitar at it, but the metal weapon bounced off the troll.

"Fail!" Lyra yelled annoyed. Lyra then saw a rogue hobbit flying towards her.

"Oof!" Lyra groaned and on floor next to pippin. They all stood in an unnecessary, mournful silence for a moment... until Lyra interrupted it.

"You know he's not dead!"

"What do you mean, he was stabbed by the troll!"

"He's still not dead."

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up. They all turned to stare at her. Lyra smiled at Frodo, who looked at her in confusion.

"Its seems Lyra has made a connection the rest of us have failed to see." Gandalf said in cheerful relief.

"Mithril," Lyra said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the small piece she had found. "Fantastic Stuff." They all heard the approaching drums.

"To the bridge of Kazadum."

"Merlin, Arthur! That's our way out to come on!"

**EPIC MUSIC THAT SOUNDED REALLY COOL IN THE MOVIE PLAYS**

Orcs surrounded them and glared at them with their weird and yet strangely fascinating gobliny faces. "Oi! Bring it on!" Lyra yelled.

"Don't encourage them!" Merlin yelled. However they all began running away, due to the fact something red and menacing was coming down once the giant halls of the Dwarf City.

"Dude, They're running away."

"My name is Merlin not dude!"

"I know!" Once all the orcs had cleared off, Gandalf stood with hid head bowed. He was getting into 'oh shoot, were all going to die now mode'.

"What is this creature?" Aragorn asked in his brave kingly voice. "A Balrog of Morgoth."

"Then, I suggest we run really fast."

"This foe is beyond of any of you. Do as the girl says, Run!" The fellowship plus two legendary earthlings and a fangirl ran at a swift pace through the halls of Durin.

"Boromir watch your step!" Lyra yelled. The warning didn't help, he still managed to nearly fall off into the chasm. Aragorn rescued him. Lyra looked down at the depths of the pit for a moment; the red glow eerily eliminated her face, before she carried on with the rest.

 _'Oh, I really don't like this part.'_ The fellowship reached the gap in the stairway. Everyone jumped until only two were left on the falling Dwarvish stair.

"Really! Handrails would do nicely right now!" Lyra grabbed Merlin who nearly fell of the edge as the front of the piece of stair began to fall off.

"We're going to die!" he yelled.

"No we're not, because I have falling stair survival skills!"

"You're Insane!"

"Yes I am, now lean left!"

"Now back!"

"And Forward!" They crashed into the rest of the fellowship.

"Insanity saves the day once again!"

"Shut up, Lyra!" Arthur yelled. And the running for their lives continued with flames appearing behind them and epic music by Howard Shore following them. They reached the bridge and began running across it.

"You shall not pass." Lyra looked behind her to see the Balrog.

"Now that's a monster," she whispered to herself. Gandalf fought the beast and the scene played out just as Lyra remembered it. He then fell into the pit to the fellowships dismay. Lyra, Merlin, and Arthur could only watch.

"Fly you fools!" Lyra didn't realize she was frozen watching him fall until she felt a hand encase hers and an arm slung around her shoulders.

"Come on." Arthur said forcefully. They all ran out of the mountainside. Why was she upset? He was coming back, as the bleached Gandalf. Lyra supposed it was simply watching the fellowship suffer at the death of their friend. Should she tell them he really wasn't? How would she explain that anyways, plus she would mess up events too much. Not feeling the pain now could change the fellowship. She felt like the Doctor. Aragorn then asked for the older members of the fellowship to get the others.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"These hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien by nightfall" Lyra, Merlin, and Arthur stayed together in front of the fellowship, mostly tuning out their conversation.

"Didn't think I would see the sun again." Arthur said smiling slightly.

"You didn't trust my navigating skills?" Lyra asked.

"Even with your navigating abilities, I still didn't think I would."

"Well, At least we got out in the end." Merlin said, trying to avoid an argument.

"Yea, and thanks for saving my life." Lyra said looking at them. "Both of you."

"Same to you, we'd be going deeper into the caves if it weren't for you and found more of those orc creatures."

"No problem." She said smiling at the sun.

"Middle-Earth here we come."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago and just found it again! I can definitely see how much my writing has improved since then, and it's definitely random in a lot of places. My sixteen year old self tended to be a little random! But, I don't know, some parts of it are cute, and it definitely needed a polish! So I fixed most of the grammar and formatting issues. I also changed the name, I like Lyra better for some reason. These are the first four chapter rolled into one (storywise it made more sense to combine them and they're pretty short on their own). I'll get the rest of the chapters fixed up soon!


End file.
